<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cozy by Umbr_el_on</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716368">Cozy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on'>Umbr_el_on</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if it was only slight, the proximity made Marco feel warmer. Just then, an embarrassing thought popped into his head. He turned it over in his mind several times, weighing the pros and cons, before deciding to voice it. He had plenty of outs to take if Jean reacted poorly.</p><p>“Would it help if we moved closer together and shared our warmth?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cozy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marco couldn’t piece together why they were staying an extra night in the mountain cabins. Everyone had been found after the training exercise and now rested in the cabins, yet the trip back to the training base had been delayed until tomorrow by their instructors. Marco wondered if it was to give Krista, Daz, and Ymir time to recover, but they seemed fine. The whole situation wouldn’t be so frustrating if the cabin was actually comfortable in any vague sense of the word.</p><p>
  <span>As it were, the trainees were packed on the floor in sleeping bags. The harsh winter wind chilled the cabin through every crack and hole possible while the floor continued to be cold no longer how long it was laid on. Most of the trainees had dozed off despite the unpleasant conditions, but Marco couldn’t manage to join them. He felt cold to the bone and too confused why they were there to sleep through it. Sighing and wrapping himself tighter in his sleeping bag, Marco stared at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too cold for you to sleep, too?” Marco almost jumped out of his skin when someone whispered to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning his head, Marco locked eyes with an equally awake Jean. Once he’d connected a face and name to the voice, it was easy to relax again. Marco shifted to lay facing Jean and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too cold, and not sure why we’re here another night…” Marco doubted Jean would know any more than he did, but it was nice to share more about what was keeping him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve wondered the same thing, but I doubt we’ll figure it out. It’ll be easier to try to sleep and forget about them leaving us in the cold another night.” Jean also rolled to face Marco, putting them closer together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if it was only slight, the proximity made Marco feel warmer. Just then, an embarrassing thought popped into his head. He turned it over in his mind several times, weighing the pros and cons, before deciding to voice it. He had plenty of outs to take if Jean reacted poorly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would it help if we moved closer together and shared our warmth?” Marco felt his cheeks turning red but assumed the darkness would hide that detail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean was quiet for a moment before replying. “What the hell, it couldn’t hurt to try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They scooted closer as quietly as they could, stopping only when their sleeping backs were pressed together and their faces were only a few inches apart. Marco scooted up a bit so he wasn’t looking directly at Jean and at risk of staring. Jean seemed for a moment like he was going to follow Marco but ultimately stayed where he was. The closeness worked a little bit, but Marco knew he was still too cold to rest properly. Even so, he remained quiet and tried to appreciate what little extra help this was. Jean did not seem as appreciative and tolerant of the slight warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, this isn’t gonna do it. The only way I’m gonna get warm is if I share a sleeping bag with someone.” Marco gulped and forced himself to answer before his nerve receded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a great idea! Mine is probably bigger if you want to try it,” Marco said, rushing out the words as his face flushed darker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean pulled back and stared at Marco. His eyes looked intently at Marco, occasionally roaming his face before meeting his eyes again. Under the attention, Marco felt his heart beat faster. Jean moving to actually climb into Marco’s sleeping bag did nothing to help the obvious signs of attraction that Marco was unable to hide. Unzipping his bag to let Jean in, Marco tried to hide his face as best he could while tugging the zipper back up, his arms wrapped around Jean and keeping their chests pressed together. As the bag closed, they were pressed even closer. It was warmer already, but Marco was convinced it was just him blushing and fidgeting that generated the heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? If there isn’t enough room in one sleeping bag, that’s fine. I can go back to mine once I’m warmed up,” Jean offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco shook his head. “Nonsense. If this is working, we should stick with it and get some much needed rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as he was falling apart at the seams with Jean so close to him, the thought of letting this opportunity slip away was unbearable. When would he ever get the chance to hold his best friend and first crush like this again? When Jean shifted and laid his head on Marco’s shoulder, Marco’s breath hitched. His fingers rolled the hem of his shirt to alleviate his nervous energy. Jean took note and picked his head up to look at Marco with clear concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marco, seriously, if you don’t want to–“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, it’s just–“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their soon-to-be bickering stopped when their noses brushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of their noses were cold, no warmth to share between them, but that didn’t lessen the impact of the contact. Next, their breath mingled, warm and sweet and everything Marco ever dreamed it could be. He knew Jean felt his pounding heart by the way his eyes widened. Marco had really done it now, putting his emotions on undeniable display for Jean to see and feel. Marco opened his mouth to apologize, to beg for them to stay friends and put this behind them, to brace for the fallout of what he’d done, but something stopped the words from escaping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco wanted to kiss back and melt into the serendipitous moment, but he was frozen in shock. Did Jean feel the same way? Was this somehow another accident like touching their noses had been? Were any of the other trainees awake and seeing this? Thoughts raced through him faster than he could control them, paralyzing him in the face of one of the best in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Marco pushed aside those pesky questions to kiss Jean back, it was already over. Jean took a shaky breath and turned his eyes away but didn’t move to leave. Marco’s hands shook at his sides as he licked his lips to try and figure out what Jean tasted like. A thick silence hung over them, their faces still close, before Jean spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Marco. I…” Jean looked embarrassed as he started to unzip the sleeping bag and turn away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco reached out and grabbed his hand. Jean stopped at the touch, hand still on the zipper and body turned away but his withdrawal halted for now. Rather than try to explain himself, Marco used the moment when Jean looked over with hopeful eyes to initiate a kiss of his own. Now that his mind was catching up, it was easier to pour himself into the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He channeled months of aching and longing into it, thought about all the times he’d watched Jean move through life in his own beautiful way. Marco reflected on those moments and how they made him slip further and further under Jean’s spell, at first unaware and then terrified by how it impacted him. He drank in Jean’s rough but caring lips, leading them along but never pushing too hard. Jean tasted mild and earthy, a comforting and distinct combination Marco knew he wouldn’t soon forget. When Jean reached up and set his hand on Marco’s cheek, it felt like everything was right in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even after they broke apart, the feelings of comfort and certainty didn’t fade. Their noses stayed touching as they caught their breath, smiles spreading over their faces. Marco couldn’t help but crack a joke in the light, freeing moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well now I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t expect to get any sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean laughed and covered his mouth with one of his hands, trying to muffle the noise. Their good time didn’t need to come at the expense of their friends’ rest. Even so, Jean and Marco let themselves exist in their own little bubble for now. After a few minutes of giggling and kissing, Marco knew he needed to ask what was on his mind before he forgot about in the haze of happiness they were creating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, uh…” he tried to ask what all of this meant, but he couldn’t quite get the question out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you felt his way about me?” Jean got the gist of where Marco was taking the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure exactly, but it’s been at least a few months. I just realized it one day and that was that. What about you?” Marco hoped getting an answer from Jean would make him feel less embarrassed about admitting his long standing crush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean smiled so effortlessly that Marco had to remind himself to let Jean answer before initiating another kiss. “About the same. Is it safe to say we’re an item now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco squeaked with embarrassment. Jean was so much more forward about all of this, but it was nice not to be the one asking those questions. Marco had no trouble deciding his answer. Grabbing one of Jean’s hands in the sleeping bag, Marco looked at him with determination written on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is. I’m not sure about announcing that to everyone right away, but I am sure I want to be with you.” Marco was relieved when Jean gave an agreeing nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand. We’ll wait until we’re both ready to show each other off. It’s more fun to start off in secret anyway.” Jean smirked, and this time, Marco didn’t stop himself from leaning in to kiss Jean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They slipped into a comfortable silence after that, alternating between cuddling closer for warmth and kissing just because they could. Only when the first light of day broke through the cabin windows and stirred their comrades to life did Jean and Marco return to their separate sleeping bags, exchanging knowing smiles as they prepared to return to the training base.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>